Infierno
by Kenniana
Summary: OneShot. - Siempre pensé que hacía lo correcto, pero lo cierto esque le hacía daño a la persona que más amaba y me hacía daño a mi misma... ¡Me odiaba!... ¡Y los odiaba a los dos!- Pasen y lean ¿Si?, y si pasan, déjenme un Review x3


**One Shot - Infierno.**

Sus dedos gruesos y largos se incrustaron en mi espalda, sus besos fueron esparcidos alrededor de la piel de mi cuello tan clara como la de él, mientras mis gemidos no dejaban de cesar, imaginándome que era otro quien me hacía el amor y no él.

Su cuerpo fornido no dejó de embestirme, de acariciarme, de demostrarme todo lo que yo representaba para él, mientras yo le exigía más, pedía a gritos no parar, seguía sus movimientos rítmicamente en una danza erótica e intima. Quería sentirme llena, satisfecha, capaz de poder alcanzar mi propio orgasmo como cuando estaba con _él_, con el amor de mi vida, _mi amante_… quería sentirlo como algo sublime, poder disfrutar de aquel acto y no sentirlo como una vil tortura, deseando pronto acabar.

Él gruñó mi nombre fieramente, empujó un poco más y su cuerpo se tensó, había llegado al clímax mientras yo me sentía nuevamente insatisfecha, deseando por lo menos haber tenido un orgasmo entre sus brazos y no estar fingiendo que todo estaba "bien" como ahora. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan exigente?, debían de ser las circunstancias que me orillaron al estar allí con él, con quien por más que tratara no podía amar.

- ¿Estuvo bien, Hinata? - preguntó sonriente mientras jadeaba encima de mi.

Aterricé a mi realidad, mi cruel y cínica realidad, "no" me hubiera gustado responder, más sin embargo opté por sonreír y delicadamente lo besé, uniendo nuestros labios en un rose.

- Si Sasuke. - mentí una vez separada de él.

Sasuke me abrazó sonriente, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso se apegara una vez más al mío… me sofocaba.

Pronto se quedó dormido a mi lado, compartiendo aquella cama como lo hacíamos desde hace años… y como desde hace años, me permití serle infiel, divagar entre mis recuerdos para amar a otro hombre.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido una ingenua, una estúpida en mis decisiones, nada de esto me estuviera pasando… otra noche más que me repetía lo mismo, otra noche más que moría una parte de mi en la agonía, otra noche más que me dañaba a mi misma por ser tan tonta, estúpida e ingenua…

•

Al día siguiente como ya era costumbre en la familia Uchiha, nos dieron una gran fiesta de despedida para Sasuke y para mi… pues en dos días nos casaríamos. Invitaron a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos a la residencia Uchiha y la fiesta dio lugar en el jardín de la mansión. Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, mientras Sasuke y yo los recibíamos y les dábamos la bienvenida uno a uno.

Muchos conocidos y amigos nos desearon lo mejor, pero sobretodo amor, felicidad y prosperidad… amor, ¿Qué significaba esa palabra al estar con la persona a la cual no amas?, me lo cuestionaba una y otra vez al escucharles decir o exclamar aquella palabra sin sentido para mi.

Rubio, ojos azules y con un gran porte masculino… llegaba _él_; iba de traje negro sin corbata, con la camisa azul cielo desabrochada por la parte de arriba, dejando notar su piel canela… sentí como mi pulso se empezaba a acelerar con su sola presencia y mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando él me miró… pero noté que no llegaba solo. Una rubia alegre y juguetona llegaba colgada de su brazo derecho. La conocía perfectamente.

Ino Yamanaka, una de mis mejores amigas… ¡Una golfa!.

¡Si!, estaba celosa, la sangre me hervía con tan solo verlos sonreír, mientras ella no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para coquetear con él… la odié, me enojé al instante y me maldije a mi misma por tener estos celos hacia ella, pues ciertamente era libre y _él_ también.

Libre de hacer lo que quisiera, libre de estar con quien quisiera… ¡Libre de todo!

Y mientras yo estaba aquí, sacrificando mi felicidad al estar con Sasuke. No soporté más aquella situación y huí de la fiesta dejando solo a Sasuke quien mantenía una conversación muy amena con su hermano Itachi. Para mi suerte, ninguno de los dos se percató que me había alejado de ellos. Entré dentro de la residencia Uchiha y me dirigí hacia el baño para esconderme y poner en orden mi cabeza. Abrí el grifo del lavabo y me enjuagué la cara una y otra vez para despejarme de aquellos sentimientos amargos que me embaucaban de mi realidad. Vi mi reflejo sobre el espejo de enfrente y detallé mis facciones cansadas, noté mi frustración conmigo misma y deslicé mis manos ante el reflejo… me odié, me odié como nunca lo había hecho…

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y yo volteé asustada… el destino conspiró en mi contra, trayéndome a _él_.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento, no pensé que estaba ocupado. - se apresuró a decir e hizo además de irse.

- ¡No te preocupes! - dije antes de que se fuera - Ya había terminado - concluí sonriente, pero por dentro estaba que sufría y me moría por dentro con tan solo verlo.

Caminé hacia la puerta, pasando a su lado. Mi brazo rozó el suyo y el tiempo pareció detenerse; él me miró a los ojos con aquellos azules tan profundos, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocado y mi respiración faltase…

Lo último que supe fue que él me estaba besando desenfrenadamente mientras me tenía cargada sobre el lavabo; mis piernas estaban prendadas de sus caderas, mis manos acariciaban su pecho fornido pasando por sus hombros, deslizándose por entre sus cabellos, apretándolo más contra mi.

- N-Naruto… - gemía enloquecidamente su nombre - N-Naruto… - no podía articular otra palabra más que eso. Ataqué sus labios, los mordí delicadamente dándole paso a la lujuria que nos rodeaba, él me abrió más de piernas y bajó mis bragas blancas, sin más que decir o hacer, me penetró sin vacilaciones, sin esperar a que yo me resistiera… ¿Pero para resistirse?, si era lo que yo ansiaba, lo que más anhelaba. Con su boca mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, derritiéndome con tan simple acción, besó mi cuello, bajó por mis pechos sin dejar de embestirme, yo gemía lo suficiente, dándole a entender que me gustaba lo que hacíamos, lo suficiente como para que no nos escucharán allá afuera. Sus manos acariciaron mis pezones erectos, dolientes por tanta necesidad; su boca caliente y húmeda fue a parar en uno de ellos, chupándolos fuertemente pero acariciándolos tan suave con su lengua rasposa… mi cuerpo se irguió hacia atrás, mi espalda tocó el frío espejo y yo solo opté por morderme los labios. Necesitaba volverme loca entre sus brazos, gritar todo el éxtasis que me hacía vibrar en esos momentos, que me hacía gozar como si no hubiera un mañana… su miembro no dejó de hundirse en mi interior, rozando eróticamente mis paredes a punto de contraerse…

- ¡H-Hinata…! - escuché gruñir mi nombre con esa voz tan sensualmente rasposa, sus labios buscaron a los míos y mi lengua le dio batalla una vez más a la suya… no quería que esto acabara, necesitaba llenarme de él, embriagarme de su de su sabor, de sus caricias, de su pasión.

Sentía mi orgasmo aproximarse, mi interior se contrajo y por inercia capturé su miembro en mi, más sin embargo él seguía embistiéndome, gruñendo silenciosamente mi nombre hasta derretirme. Un espasmo recorrió mi vientre, temblé entre sus brazos dejándome vaciar, mis uñas rasguñaron sus hombros y él me tomó de los glúteos para apretarme más contra él. Pronto sentí como Naruto se dejaba llevar en mi, como su esencia se derramaba en mi interior y se fundía totalmente en mi útero, haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera por completo…

Cualquier lugar era el paraíso solo si estaba con él.

Naruto era el único que sabía hacerme sentir como una verdadera mujer, y por eso y más, lo amaba con mucha locura.

¡Maldito destino que me separó de él! ¡Malditas circunstancias y maldita mi estupidez!

Sigilosamente salí del baño, procurando que nadie nos viera… acababa de serle infiel a mi prometido con su mejor amigo a dos días de nuestra boda.

Todos los que estaban en la fiesta no se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia, cosa que era un gran alivio para ambos.

•

La noche transcurrió lentamente… me sofocaba estar al lado de Sasuke, odiaba aquel momento en que decidí estar con él y no con Naruto. Podría decir que tanto Sasuke, como Naruto y yo, éramos culpables por esta situación… pero no, era mentira. La única culpable fui yo, quien arrastró a ambos por su estúpida decisión.

Miré el reloj de manecillas que estaba encima del buró, marcaban las 1:48 am., aún no podía dormir, no admitía que en solo un día ya estuviera casada con Sasuke y pasaría a formar parte de la familia Uchiha. No quería, no debía… ¡Por Dios!, me ahogaba en mi misma.

Frustrada y con un gran remordimiento en mi, me paré de la cama sin despertar a Sasuke y rápidamente cambié mi pijama por unos jeans de mezclilla, zapatos de piso y una sudadera lila… debía de salir de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco y poner en orden mi cabeza.

•

Salí de casa sin rumbo fijo, con la obscuridad de la noche acompañándome, con la luna vigilándome celosamente mientras una brisa fresca hechizaba mis sentidos.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al parque central llamado Konoha, mismo parque que colindaba con el fraccionamiento en donde habitaba Naruto.

No importaba donde estuviera, solo necesitaba estar sola… me detuve en un banco y me senté. Me dediqué a detallar aquellos momentos en los que era muy feliz al lado de Naruto, en los que no existía nadie más, más que él y yo…

- ¿Hinata?

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo reaccionar.

Él estaba aun metro de distancia, parado frente a mi, viéndome fijamente, clavándome esos azules hipnotizantes… parecía que él también había salido a caminar, pues iba con su sudadera naranja y unos pants negros. Sonreí al verlo, él con lo que se pusiera y ante mis ojos era el hombre más guapo y sexy que pudiera existir. No dudaba que en cuanto me casara con Sasuke, él encontrara a alguien más con la cual ser feliz, con la cual le hiciera olvidar todo aquel sufrimiento que alguna vez yo le causé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Creo que lo mismo que tú. - respondí sonriente ocultando mi pesar.

- Sasuke debe…

- No. - interrumpí ante su titubeo - Salí sin avisar, yo… me sofocaba. - me sinceré tímidamente, sin importarme si era correcto hablar de eso a un día de mi boda o no. Naruto quedó callado por unos momentos, tal como lo hacía cuando yo le hablaba de mis sentimientos… a veces me preguntaba en qué estaría pensando o si esque ya no le importaba por todo el daño que le causé cuando yo rompí nuestro noviazgo solo para estar con Sasuke.

Fui una tonta.

- ¿Quieres entrar? - me preguntó al mostrarme las llaves de su casa - Está empezando a hacer frío.

No me lo tubo de que decir dos veces, todo lo que él me decía yo lo hacía sin dudar, solo porque lo amaba.

Llegamos a su casa, una pequeña morada, perfecta para dos enamorados…

Entrando a su casa no dudé más y me volteé rápidamente. Sin esperar que él reaccionara lo tomé de la cara con ambas manos y lo obligué a besarme mientras yo me paraba de puntillas para alcanzarlo… quería probar sus labios, saciarme de su sabor y perderme en ese abismo obscuro y profundo que se formaba al hacer el amor. Él me correspondió con tanta necesidad, tal cual lo hacía como cuando iniciaba aquel torbellino de emociones.

- Te amo. - le confesé con los ojos cerrados y Naruto volvió a besarme con tanta desesperación; con mucha ansiedad mi lengua se introdujo en su boca, deleitándome lentamente de su sabor mientras mis brazos se colgaban de su cuello y mis manos acariciaban su rubia melena, él también dio batalla a mi lengua, gemí por instinto al tener sus manos en mis glúteos, apretándome más a su cuerpo… deseaba estar con él y un flujo cálido bajó de mi vientre para mojar mis bragas rosadas cuando sentí su erección palpitando contra mi, creciendo más dentro de sus pants.

Cuando el aire empezó a hacerse nulo, él se apartó bruscamente de mí y me miró de una forma furiosa, haciendo que perdiéramos todo el encanto del momento.

- ¡No Hinata! - gruñó como un león enjaulado - ¡Ya no podemos seguir así! - dijo descontrolado y pronto respiró profundamente, pasándose una mano sobre la cabeza tan frustrado…

Yo solo quería estar con él, pero Naruto tenía razón, ya no podíamos seguir así y menos si a un día ya estaría casada con su mejor amigo.

- Tienes razón - dije mordiéndome los labios por lo que iba a decir - pero… te amo. - Naruto me miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que me enfadara - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te amo! - exclamé desesperada por no tener que más decir.

- Será mejor que te vallas. - me dijo cortante.

- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? - pregunté con un gran nudo en la garganta - ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? - cuestioné nuevamente un poco más triste… no sabía que hacer, no quería perderlo, estaba desesperada y angustiada porque él me diera una cruel negativa. Sin embargo él me miró sorprendido y se acercó muy despacio hacia a mi.

- Tu sabes que si. - respondió tranquilamente - Pero tu ya decidiste. - ese fue mi error, decidir las cosas repentinamente sin pararme a pensar en mi y en la persona que amaba.

El me acarició el pómulo y me besó delicadamente en los labios, tan despacio, tan calmado… solo nuestros labios se rozaban dulcemente la una con la otra.

- S-Solo una última vez. - rogué con los ojos cerrados - Déjame estar contigo - murmuré suplicante como si él fuera la causa por la cual yo existiera - Déjame tocarte… - mis manos recorrieron su pecho - Déjame tenerte… - besé su cuello mientras iba bajando el cierre de su sudadera. - S-Solo una última vez…

Me separé de él, rogando por que me dejara estar entre sus sábanas.

Su mirada se había obscurecido y un brillo de deseo se posó sobre sus orbes azules.

Sin más que decir sus labios buscaron a los míos, sus manos bajaron hasta mis glúteos y me alzó; yo me colgué de su cuello y fui impulsada por mis piernas para rodearle la cintura sin perder contacto con su boca. Él me dirigió hacia su recámara.

A cada paso que daba, lograba excitarme con tan simple rose de su miembro con mi intimidad, gemía delicadamente, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

Naruto me depositó sobre su cama, se apartó unos segundos de mi para quitarse la sudadera mientras yo le ayudaba a bajarse sus pants. Me obligó a mirarle a los ojos y sonrió, esperando alguna aprobación de mi parte. Lo jalé hacia mi, besándolo como una loca desenfrenada en busca de calor…

Solo un movimiento de su parte bastó para que roláramos posiciones, quedando encima de él. No desaproveché el momento y mordí sus labios, capturé su lengua en mi boca y recorrí hacia abajo, lamiendo su cuello, mordiéndolo, succionando cada parte de su piel salada, Naruto gemía ante mis besos mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Por un momento me separé de él y me senté en su torso, lentamente fui bajando el cierre de mi sudadera, descubriendo mis pechos y parte de mi piel, pues no llevaba nada de bajo, solo un sutil brassiere de encaje rosa. Él se quedó impresionado, pude notar como era devorada por su mirada. De pronto me abrazó, estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos, haciendo que mi cuerpo tocara el suyo canela, besándome la piel de mi cuello hasta saciarse, recorrió mi clavícula, lamió el nacimientos de mis pechos, mordió y apretó mis senos de una forma salvaje y exquisita, succionaba mis pezones erectos y dolientes por encima del encaje del brassiere, mojándome con su saliva y masajeándomelos con su lengua. Temblé excitada, gemí descontroladamente y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse, haciendo que mi intimidad rozara con su miembro erecto aún dentro de sus boxers. Naruto gruñó una maldición mientras sus manos buscaban los bordes de mi pantalón y bruscamente roló las posiciones.

Jadeantemente se separó de mi y me analizó con su mirada… me excitaba que me viera así, con esa mirada intensa, perdida y llena de deseo. Desabrochó mi pantalón y fue jalándolo hasta quitármelo.

Besó mis pies, recorrió con su boca los contornos de mis muslos, mientras sus manos no dejaban de tocarme furiosamente y jalarme hacia adelante. Sabía lo que quería hacer… conocía perfectamente sus movimientos, a tal grado de estimularme antes de que él actuara. Tocó mi pubis, rozando delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos mis labios inferiores… satisfactoriamente suspiré, cerrando mis ojos para dejarme llevar por ese placer embriagante; mis pezones volvían a endurecerse, exigiendo un contacto que los calmara. Él besó mi vientre, subiendo un poco más hasta mi ombligo, depositando ahí su lengua… me retorcí sobre la cama, sintiendo una fuerte descarga me recorría entera, podía sentir como poco a poco mis fluidos iban bajando hasta mojar mis bragas…

Naruto siguió acariciándome por encima de mi ropa interior, encontrando con sus dedos mi clítoris hinchado, jugando con él hasta estimularlo más de la cuenta… gemí desquiciadamente, me retorcía bruscamente en la cama… me gustaba todo lo que llegaba a hacerme en tan solo unos momentos.

Metió su mano por debajo de mis bragas y acarició con sus dedos la carne de mi vulva… instintivamente moví las caderas, deseando sentir más que caricias allí abajo… sus besos subieron por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis pechos y pararse encima de la punta de uno de mis senos.

- Mírame Hinata… - pidió con su voz enronquecida, a lo que yo obedecí. Con su mano libre bajó mi brassiere, dejando libres mis pechos ante él… lamió un pezón que se alzaba vigoroso y luego lo cubrió con su boca para succionarlo sin dejar de mirarme, gemí aún más, alzando mi cuerpo, mis manos se apretaban contra él y una de ellas recorrió su húmeda cabellera por todo el calor que desprendíamos.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntaba al seguir con la otra sima

- ¡SI! - grité, me fascinaba las sensaciones que llegaba a sentir.

Sus labios apretaban la punta de mis pechos, mientras que los dedos de su mano seguían recorriendo los contornos de mi intimidad.

- N-Naruto… N-Naruto… - gemía cargada de placer - N-No… - pedía silenciosamente, queriendo sentir más que solo eso - N-Necesito… ¡AAHH!… n-necesito sentir… - mis labios callaron, no podía soportar tanta necesidad que exigía mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó empezando a jugar con mi deseo.

- ¡AAHH!… ¡T-Te quiero d-dentro! - pedí capturando sus dedos al cerrar mis piernas… el sonrió perversamente, separándose de mi.

- ¿Y como me quieres? - cuestionó abriéndome de piernas, y pronto deslizó hacia abajo mi braga ya mojada hasta sacármela… yo solo podía jadear, no había frase coherente que decirle… - Déjame ayudarte - decía separando mi intimidad con sus dedos - ¿Me quieres así? - preguntó introduciendo su dedo más grande en mi… yo gemí negando con la cabeza - ¿No?, ¿Entonces que te parece esto? - dos dedos más se introdujeron en mi interior y solté un grito, mi cuerpo se alzó ante ellos mientras él los movía penetrándome una y otra vez. Yo mordía mis labios, mis manos apretaban las sábanas… me gustaba aquella acción, pero no era lo que yo quería. - De esto hablabas, ¿Cierto? - me volvía completamente loca, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, mis paredes internas se contrajeron y se que él pudo sentirlo, cerré mis piernas una vez más por instinto, mi cuerpo se arqueó, listo para dejarme vaciar… pero él quitó sus dedos de mi interior y me abrió bruscamente, se deslizó los boxers hacia bajo dejando su miembro erguido ante mi… - ¿O tal vez hablabas de esto? - preguntó roncamente, introduciendo su virilidad salvajemente en mi, llenándome ese vacío que me faltaba… no podía más, no podía resistirlo. Él me penetraba una y otra vez con mucha fuerza, haciendo una rica fricción entre nosotros… no aguanté más aquel placer y exploté en mi propio clímax, apretándolo contra mi, exclamando a lo alto su nombre…

Él se detuvo, aún seguía sin terminar. Pasó su lengua por los bordes de mis labios entre abiertos y sonrió victoriosamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa más, lo empujé a un lado y me subí encima de él.

- Ya te tocó hacerme lo que querías - dije un poco cansada - Pero ahora me toca a mi darte un poco de lo que me has dado - declaré con morbosidad. Rápidamente reclamé su boca, a lo que él me correspondió, acariciándome la espalda, volviendo a estimularme… ataqué su oreja, succioné su lóbulo de una forma pecaminosa, bajé por su cuello hasta su clavícula, lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de su piel… mordí lujuriosamente sus pectorales y succioné sus pezones uno a uno, él gruñó con los ojos cerrados y una de mis manos recorrió hasta abajo, tocando su miembro, acariciando su longitud hasta envolver su glande con la palma de mi mano y frotarlo. Pude escuchar como un gemido ronco salía de su boca, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y mi perversidad llegó a más… sin pudor toqué sus testículos, acariciándolos vulgarmente de una forma hereje. Él gimió algo incoherente y apretó las sabanas… sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Sin perder contacto, me puse de rodillas encima de él, logrando frotar mi intimidad con su miembro activo…

- H-Hinata… p-pronto… yo… ¡ARRG!… - mi clítoris rozaba su glande cada vez que yo me movía, él apretó mis glúteos en un afán de pararme y gruñó un "¡Detente!", su miembro palpitaba y mis jugos empezaron a hacerse presentes…

- ¿M-Me quieres? - pregunté demandante - ¿Me d-deceas? - volví a interrogar pero él solo gemía desesperado, sabía que lo estaba volviendo loco y sin embargo necesitaba escuchar que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mi - ¿M-Me amas? - cuestioné una vez más.

Él, haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos cegados de placer y me miró directamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Sabes que jamás he dejado de amarte. - dijo con un poco de dificultad ante su excitación. Yo sonreí satisfecha y reclamé su boca desesperadamente, él me recibió entre sus brazos, apretándome contra su cuerpo, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron salvajemente y volvía a mecerme encima de él, ronzando su miembro con mi vientre… Naruto jadeó en mi boca y pronto me separé de él. Nuevamente me arrodillé y tomé su miembro entre mis manos para dirigirlo hacia mi entrada lista y húmeda. Cuando su glande tocó mis labios inferiores, mis pezones endurecieron y poco a poco fui bajando, disfrutando de la longitud de su miembro en mi interior, él gruñó fascinado, arqueándose sobre la cama para darme de lleno… me senté en él, mi cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo, subiendo y bajando en una torturosa danza que mi cuerpo le brindaba a su anatomía, sus manos apretaron mis glúteos, marcando el movimiento que debía de seguir. Mis manos se posaron en mis senos para apretarme los pezones que dolían de tanta excitación, y para calmarlos mis dedos les ofrecieron otro delicioso dolor al ritmo de mis movimientos… cada vez fueron más rápidos, más intensos… gemía su nombre, mi mente solo se concentraba en él y en la satisfacción que nos dábamos.

Naruto me detuvo, apretándome más las nalgas, su miembro caliente palpitó dentro de mi, anunciándome que estaba apunto de estallar en una gran oleada de placer, pero yo seguía moviéndome mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para darme impulso, trataba de satisfacerlo más hasta llegar al último instante que teníamos para ceder ante el orgasmo.

Su esencia se disparó dentro de mi, él gruñó mi nombre arqueándose sobre la cama, introduciéndose por completo en mi… solo bastó esa embestida que su cuerpo le dio al mío para que yo llegara también a mi propio clímax; mordí mis labios, apreté mis senos en un acto para no gritar cuando mis fluidos bajaron furiosamente para fusionarse con los de él… y mi cuerpo se estiró satisfactoriamente.

La gloria nos alcanzó por unos instantes, haciéndonos sentir tan volátiles, tan exquisitamente bien.

Mi cuerpo desnudo cayó cansado encima del de él, Naruto me envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y me susurró palabras dulces al oído… lo besé, tan despacio para memorizar sus labios… su fragancia de hombre alteraban mi sentidos, hasta hacerme perder en un abismo sin fin.

Nos quedamos así, uno en brazos del otro, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, nuestra piel caliente, nuestra respiraciones que se iban calmando… todo era mágico, realmente maravilloso.

Cerré mis ojos deseando que todo fuera un gran sueño y que al despertar siguiera entre sus brazos para iniciar un bello y hermoso día…

- Debes irte. - su voz me atrajo a la realidad, una realidad que yo misma había elegido.

- No quiero. - contesté aferrándome a él.

- Deberás irte antes de que yo despierte. - me dijo, cosa que hizo que mi alma se destrozara.

No quería irme de su lado, no quería estar con Sasuke, quería estar con él, amarlo a él, hacerle el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos se saciaran… quería, deseaba, necesitaba estar con él, con mi Naruto.

Yo era de él, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecían a él y sin embargo, hace tiempo que decidí mi futuro pensando en otra persona.

Lloré.

Mis lágrimas saladas recorrieron mis mejillas y no pude evitar que un gemido de dolor se me escapara de mis labios. Naruto me acarició tan dulcemente la espalda para tranquilizarme y besó mi cabeza en un acto de reconfortarme.

•

Llegué a casa antes de que Sasuke se despertara, oliendo a la fragancia de Naruto, tatuada de sus besos y caricias, con mi interior aún cargando con su esencia…

Aquella mañana Sasuke se había ido a casa de su hermano para alistarse para la ceremonia religiosa. Yo me quedé en casa y pronto empezaron a llegar Sakura e Ino para ayudarme con el vestido de novias y el maquillaje que utilizaría.

Aunque tratara de sonreír, no podía formar una mueca de felicidad…

- ¡Valla, te ves hermosa! - exclamó Ino al verme de pies a cabeza con el vestido y el maquillaje ya puesto.

- ¡Es cierto!, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto. - comentó Sakura - Pero… ¿Qué pasa? - me obligué a sonreír para que no sospecharan.

- Nada… simplemente estoy nerviosa. - mentí

- ¡Que pasa! - exclamó Ino resentida - ¡No deberías de estar nerviosa! ¿Ya viven juntos no?, la boda es algo irrelevante - me contraatacó.

- ¡Pero que dices cerda! - me defendió Sakura - ¡Una boda es una boda!, ¡Y como sea es algo muy diferente a vivir juntos, puesto que hay más responsabilidades! - esas palabras dichas por Sakura se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza…

Más responsabilidades… ¿Con qué o quién?, ¿Con una persona a la cual no amo?.

Segundos después de dejarme lista, Sakura e Ino se adelantaron a la iglesia, no sin antes llevarse mis cosas como mi celular y un par de pinturas por si me desarreglaba en el camino.

Yo me quedé a esperar al chofer que me llevaría a mi infierno, Itachi Uchiha, mi cuñado.

El timbre sonó y me dispuse a abrir, allí parado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba _él_, vestido de traje para boda, con un pañuelo rojo saliendo por el bolsillo de enfrente de su saco.

Tanto él como yo nos quedamos sin habla, yo por haberme equivocado al no acertar que era precisamente _él_ quien me llevaría y él por admirarme con el vestido de novia…

- Vine por ti. - por fin rompió el silencio - Sasuke me lo pidió hace unos momentos… al parecer Itachi tomará las fotos ya que el fotógrafo canceló en último momento. - me confesó.

Yo no dije nada, solo asentí con la cabeza, tomé el ramo de flores que llevaría y salí de casa seguida por él. Naruto me abrió la puerta trasera del coche y me introduje adentro, tratando de que el vestido no se maltratara, acto seguido Naruto se metió al volante y arrancó el coche.

Me dediqué a ver el paisaje mientras íbamos en camino, pasamos por una plaza inundada de personas que iban y venían absortas a lo que me pasaba… Naruto paró el coche en un semáforo con luz roja y una pareja de enamorados cruzaron la calle por enfrente del coche, la chica me vió y pronto se le iluminaron los ojos, pude notar su emoción y anhelo…

Si solo supiera por lo que yo estaba pasando, tal vez… no tomaría esa actitud.

El coche dio marcha hacia adelante, retomando nuevamente el camino que me llevaría a mi cruel destino, un destino que yo misma elegí.

Viendo a varias parejas caminar alegres por las calles, solo hizo que recordara aquellos días en los que yo era feliz, llena de gozo al lado de Naruto…

_- "Hinata, ¿Te apetece un helado?" -_ me había dicho Naruto en nuestra primera cita.

- _"¡C-Claro Naruto!" -_ sonreí alegremente… esa misma tarde Naruto me pidió que fuera su novia y yo felizmente acepté. En esos momentos creí que nada empañaría nuestra felicidad.

Con Naruto obtuve mi primer beso, mis primeras sensaciones de felicidad y todo lo hermoso que pudiera representar este gran amor que siento por él…

Sasuke se había convertido en nuestro amigo, él aún no sabía de nuestra relación y sin embargo, por su causa me alejé de Naruto…

- "_Sasuke… Sasuke-kun está gravemente en el hospital." -_ nos había anunciado Sakura con una voz temblorosa llena de miedo. Naruto y yo nos alarmamos y ese mismo día fuimos al hospital.

Si tan solo hubiera pensado fríamente las cosas…

- _"Hinata yo… me voy a morir muy pronto." -_ ante aquella confesión que Sasuke me había hecho, mi alma se estremeció de sorpresa.

- _"Q-Que dices Sasuke, no digas esas cosas, ya verás que…"_

- _"¡Hinata!"_ - me interrumpió - _"Es verdad lo que te digo… sufro del corazón y los doctores me dijeron que si tengo otro ataque no resistiría…"_

- _"Pero…" _- no obtuve palabras de aliento que decirle y Sasuke lo comprendió.

- _"Es difícil" _- se sinceró.

- _"Yo…"_

- _"Hinata… ¡Se mi novia!"_ - me lo había dicho tan desesperado que no pensé en esos momentos.

- _"S-Sasuke…" _- alcancé a decir muy aturdida.

- _"Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, pero te quiero!, ¡Quiero que me des esta oportunidad!"_

Criatura inocente y cobarde llena de lástima por su amigo…

- _"Sasuke… Sasuke me pidió ser su novia…" _- le confesé a Naruto después de haber salido de la habitación, él solo atinó a abrir muy grandes los ojos de la impresión.

- _"Y… que… ¿Qué le dijiste?" _- en esos momentos no pude ver ni notar la tristeza y el dolor que le causaba a Naruto.

- _"Yo… acepté" _- pude ver como él parpadeaba varias veces y luego se volteó dándome la espalda - _"Naruto… ¡l-lo siento, no pude negarme!, él está delicado y…"_

- _"Entonces no hay más que decir" _- su voz tembló y me sentí tan patética, tan estúpida y tonta.

- _"Y-Yo no se… por favor, espérame" _- pedí en un afán de solucionar lo nuestro, pero Naruto no se volvió, simplemente suspiró.

- _"Yo… no soy dueño del tiempo… no puedo prometerte nada" _- me dijo y sin más se fue del hospital.

Ese día lloré amargamente, me pasé más de una semana en vela, pensando solamente en él, maldiciéndome por perderlo pero aún así pensaba que hacía lo correcto… le estaba dando felicidad a una persona que tenía sus días contados…

Los besos de Sasuke no tenían comparación con los de Naruto, sus pláticas, sus argumentos no eran iguales a las conversaciones y chistes que Naruto me contaba…

Estaba drogada por el chico de ojos azules.

Mi primera vez, tubo lugar en un afán de demostrarle a Sasuke que lo quería… aunque fuera mentira. Y aunque me entregó su amor, aunque sus caricias eran dulces y sus besos fieros… mi mente no dejaba de pensar que era Naruto quien me hacía el amor y no Sasuke. Solo así pude continuar. Si gemía era porque Naruto era quien me penetraba, si me retorcía entre sus brazos era porque Naruto me acariciaba… pero al final aterricé en mi realidad. No era Naruto, sino Sasuke quien se saciaba con mi cuerpo… esa noche dejé de ser virgen a manos de mi verdugo.

Me sentí sola, patética y sucia.

Lloré impotente.

Los días así pasaron, y Naruto cada vez trataba de evitarme.

Fue en una fiesta que él dio por su cumpleaños cuando la bomba estalló.

Todos nuestros amigos habían asistido y entre ellos, Sasuke y yo. Todos trataban de pasársela bien en el jardín trasero de la casa de los padres de Naruto… menos yo. A la casa llegó una chica muy bien parecida de cabellera rubia, su nombre Shion; minutos después me enteraba que mi Naruto salía con aquella chica. Me sofoqué, me enojé y los celos no se hicieron esperar… iba a reclamarle, pero a mitad del camino me detuve, ¿Quién era yo para exigirle una explicación?, solo era la novia de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke notó mi incomodidad, y antes deque me preguntara el "porque", me alejé de allí y lo dejé hablando solo con Sakura e Ino.

Buscando un baño dentro de aquella casa, erróneamente llegué al despacho del padre de Naruto. Me quedé ahí unos instantes, detallando cada rincón de aquella habitación… y justo cuando mis manos iba a tocar una fotografía de Naruto y sus padres, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Era Naruto quien estaba en el marco de la puerta, clavándome acusadoramente aquellos fríos zafiros.

- _"P-Perdón" _- dije temerosa.

- _"Descuida" _- me dijo ocultando su sorpresa.

La tensión podía romperse con cualquier cuchillo… quería decirle algo, pero mi vergüenza me obligó a irme de ahí.

Solo bastó un rose de nuestras manos para que mi corazón palpitara enloquecido. Su mirada chocó con la mía…

No aguanté un minuto más lejos de él y armándome de valor, me encontraba besándolo, exigiéndole su ausencia silenciosamente, aferrándome a su cuello. Él al principio dudó, pero sus impulsos lo dominaron, me llevó contra la pared y me alzó sin dejar de besarme. Yo gemí cuando nuestras partes íntimas se rozaron por primera vez… acabamos en el piso haciendo el amor; desnudos, cuerpo contra cuerpo. No me cansé de decirle que lo amaba, que él era el único al que pertenecía… por primera vez, nuestros cuerpos calientes se tocaron sin pudor, sin pena, ni morbo. Descubríamos partes en donde sería un secreto silencioso a futuro.

Me retorcía debajo de él, mientras se complacía con penetrarme hasta llenarme, se complacía con tocarme y besarme cada célula de mi piel… era con él con quien estaba, era con él con quien yo me hacía mujer. A él fue a quien le entregué mi alma y por el cual me volvía una adicta.

Esa noche fue la primera de tantas que le pertenecía.

Sus gruñidos eran míos, sus espasmos y las cosas que decía cuando hacíamos el amor, solo me pertenecían a mi.

Esa noche nadie se percató de nuestra ausencia y tampoco indagaron por nuestro paradero. Acabábamos de ser infieles… y eso se sentía bien solo si estábamos el uno con el otro.

Días después me enteré que él había terminado con Shion, y en una de nuestra infidelidades, él me confesó que solo salía con ella porque le recordaba a mi… me sentía dichosa y amada como ninguna otra.

Siempre que estábamos con alguien, actuábamos de lo más normal sin levantar sospechas, pero al estar solos, bastaba una mirada o un rose para terminar de hacer el amor en cualquier parte…

- _"Hinata… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" _- me había dicho Sasuke delante de todos en una fiesta que organizó su hermano mayor por su cumpleaños. Yo me quedé sin saber que decir… miré hacia la multitud y ví a Naruto, quien me miraba fijamente y luego volteé a ver a Sasuke, quien esperaba ansiosamente mi respuesta…

Las persona que estaban allí empezaron es exclamar que le diera el "si", pero yo no quería… nuevamente miré hacia Naruto, él bajó la mirada y se volteó…

- _"¿Hinata?" _- me llamó Sasuke preocupado.

- _"S-Si" _- respondí…

Rogué por lo que hubiera salido de mis labios fuera un "No". lo pronuncié tan bajo que casi nadie escuchó, excepto Sasuke, quien me abrazó fuertemente y me besó delante de todos.

Cuando divisé el lugar en donde se había encontrado Naruto, él ya no estaba.

Unas horas después, comencé a buscarlo para darle una explicación… mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me acerqué a una habitación y escuché su voz y el de Sakura.

- _"¡Valla!… así que se casarán" _- suspiró ella.

- _"Si… ¿Tu lo amas verdad?"_ - preguntó Naruto.

- _"¡Pero que te pasa baka!, ¡Él es el novio de mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo podría amarlo si…" _- se calló por unos instantes y empezó a llorar.

- _"Lo se… no tienes que fingir ante mi"_ - escuché que le decía Naruto.

- _"Y-Yo no debería… pero esque… ¡Lo amo desde que lo conocí!" _- exclamó dolida.

- _"Sakura…" _- su voz sonó triste por unos momentos y luego dijo - _"¿Sabes?, ¡Tu y yo no haríamos una mala pareja!" _- pude escuchar su vos alegre… pude imaginarme que le regalaba una sonrisa… Sakura no dijo nada por unos momentos y luego escuché su risita.

- _"¡Baka!" _- dijo alegremente - _"quizás algún día…"_

No quise escuchar más… me fui de ahí con el alma dolida y el corazón quebrado en mil pedazos. Naruto no era el único quien sufría por mi absurda decisión.

A partir de ese momento empecé a sofocarme más con la sola presencia de Sasuke, a veces procuraba de que no estuviéramos solos… ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Y me odiaba a mí misma!.

Naruto se empezó a alejar de mi. Ya no había noches secretas, ni amor en cualquier lugar… hasta hace poco.

El auto en donde íbamos a bordo se estacionó frente a las faldas de unas escaleras ascendentes, mismas escaleras que llevaban a la iglesia en la que me casaría. Naruto bajó del auto y se aproximó a abrirme, me ofreció su mano para que me apoyara en él, pero por primera vez no acepté.

- Vamos Hinata, debes de bajar. - me dijo no tan seguro, pude notarlo en su timbre de vos.

Bajé la mirada tristemente hacia mis manos y comencé a cuestionarme lo que durante por años me venía rondando por la cabeza.

¿Por qué me sacrificaba para ser infeliz?

Naruto tomó mi mano y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral… era con él con quien yo quería pasar el reto de mi vida.

- Vamos, Sasuke está esperando.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue el nombre de mi verdugo.

Me solté de su agarre y al tratar de bajar lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas para salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡A donde vas! - escuché que gritaba, pero ya nada me importaba. Tiré el ramo de flores por el trayecto y corrí lo más que pude a pesar de mis zapatillas altas.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!

Naruto me dio alcance y me tomó del brazo, haciendo que yo girara bruscamente hacia él. Mis ojos ardía, el nudo de mi garganta dolía; Naruto estaba sorprendido por mi reacción y no daba crédito a lo que segundos antes había hecho.

- N-No quiero… - lloré - n-no quiero casarme c-con él - Naruto me analizó unos segundos sin decir nada y luego suspiró.

- Sasuke te ama y… - solté una bofetada que fue a impactarse en su mejilla izquierda. Él me miró anonadado y yo fruncí el ceño furiosamente. - ¡Pero que te pasa!

- ¡Pasa que ya estoy harta de esto! ¡Pasa que lo odio a él! ¡Me odio a mi!… ¡Y te odio a ti! - grité abrumada por las circunstancias.

- ¡Tu fuiste quien decidió! - contraatacó él - ¡Tu fuiste quien aceptó casarse con él! ¡Cómo demonios dices que me odias si en todo este maldito tiempo no he dejado de pensarte, de amarte a pesar de que me hiciste mucho daño!.

Lloré. Todo lo que me decía era cierto… pero no quise dejar las cosas así, debía decirle todo lo que había. guardado en todo este tiempo.

- ¡Necesitaba de ti! - exclamé - ¡Necesitaba solo una palabra tuya para mandar todo al carajo! ¡Necesitaba sentir tu apoyo cunado él me pidió matrimonio! ¡Te necesitaba a ti cuando él me pidió ser su novia! ¡Necesitaba que me dijeras que NO! ¡Que no querías! ¡Que no estabas de acuerdo!

- ¡Y eso de qué serviría! - interrumpió con la misma rabia que yo desprendía - ¡Tu ya habías elegido! ¡Era tu decisión! ¡No la mía!

- ¡Pero nos involucraba a los dos! - grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras le golpeaba en el pecho desesperadamente porque me comprendiera - ¡Si tu me hubieras dicho que no, nada de esto estuviera pasando!

- ¡No Hinata! ¡Yo no te obligué a nada! - dijo parando los golpes que le daba - Yo… solo me dediqué a comprenderte y a amarte en silencio. - esto último me lo dijo con vos apagada.

Él tenía razón, era por mi maldita culpa por ser tan ingenua, por no pensar en mi y solo en mi, por sacrificarme tontamente… yo era la de la culpa.

Volvía a derramar más lagrimas amargas y caí al piso derrotada. Ahora mi vestido blanco ya estaba sucio, el maquillaje seguramente ya se me habría corrido y el peinado ya estaba desecho.

- No sería bueno que dejaras plantado a Sasuke.

Su comentario hizo que un enojo en mi interior creciera y que lo mirara furiosamente.

- ¡No me importa! - dije rabiosa - ¡No iré, y menos por mi propio pie! - advertí.

Naruto no dijo más, solo se pasó una mano por su cabeza tan frustrado y respiró profundamente. Quizás estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo, pues Sasuke era su mejor amigo y yo… la manzana de la discordia.

- ¡Bien! - dijo unos minutos después y se aproximó a mi. Sentí como me alzaba con sus fuertes brazos y me cargaba para después empezar a caminar; yo me aferré a su cuello, absorta al mundo exterior… en silencio. Si él lo quería y me llevaba a la iglesia para casarme con Sasuke lo haría, pues él estaba decidiendo por los dos, y yo dejaba mi vida y mi felicidad en sus manos.

Pronto un taxi se paró enfrente de nosotros y como pudo, Naruto abrió la puerta trasera y me bajó. Lo ví a los ojos y su mirada me dio a entender lo que había decidido. Sin más que hacer o decir, me metí al taxi seguida de él.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó el conductor del taxi.

- Lejos de aquí. - respondió Naruto.

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, de mucha felicidad. Por fin sería dichosamente feliz con la persona que amaba, aunque a algunos les hiciera daño… pero ya no me importaba, solo me importaba el futuro que tenía con él.

Necesitaba sentir a Naruto conectado a mi, necesitaba sentirlo seguro de que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta y de que no se arrepentiría. Lo jalé del cuello hacia mi y mis labios buscaron su boca… lo besé con muchas ansias, mi lengua rozó los bordes de sus labios de una forma morbosa y él gimió levemente para después corresponderme exigentemente aferrándose a mi cintura.

Falta decir que nos besamos de una manera impropia e intima delante de un testigo que presenciaba nuestro desbordante amor, mientras nos conducía hacia un lugar lejos de nuestro infierno.

**~ Fin ~**

_¿Merezco review?_

_¿Qué tal?, jejeje espero que les haya entretenido y gustado este One Shot, desde hace tiempo ya lo tenía escrito y la verdad (por las escenas de lemon) (si se le puede llamar así (?) porque no estoy segura de que me halla salido bien -.-u) y bueno, me daba penita subirlo T0T, pero ya está, ya quedó, ya lo escribí y ya! XDDD jajaja, y bueno… __si tu eres uno de los que leen mis fics y estás esperando por una actualización__, con esto quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme entretenido en otras cosas T0T, y (ya no prometo -.-) pero les aseguro que las contis ya estarán listas e.e _

_También quiero decir ¡Gracias!, a todas les personitas que me han dejado mensajes de aliento o que me han agregado a su msn o al Face, pero sobretodo, quiero darle las gracias a una personita que se está tomando la molestia de volver en "Doujinshi" un One Shot mío, el One Shot se llama __**"Y vivieron felices para siempre" **__y lo pueden encontrar en DA, __El link lo dejaré en mi perfil por si alguien quiere verlo y seguirlo __^^. ¡Gracias Lady-mime! C:_

_Y bueno, les decía: los personajes son de Kishimoto-sexi-sama-sensei y las faltas de ortografía son gratis! XDD y…_

_**¿Me regalaría un review?**_

**l**

**.V**


End file.
